


Endlessly

by disneysjewel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by song, M/M, Smut, bottom!Luke, top!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneysjewel/pseuds/disneysjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke have been together for almost five years now and Calum just wants to show Luke that he is the right guy for him.</p><p>Inspired by Endlessly by The Cab</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm no angel

**Author's Note:**

> I downloaded The Cab's album, Symphony Soldier and fell in love with the song Endlessly. And I needed to write a cute, little Cake fic

Calum stood in front of one of those toy dispenser machines, fiddling a quarter between his fingers. He was surprised the shop owner hadn’t approached him yet for loitering. He was being a total cheapskate for even thinking about this. The machine had been eyeing for the last twenty minutes was unique. 

Calum hadn’t seen one before in his life. But Mr. Oskia’s shop wasn’t like any other shop in town. He had first seen this machine while on a walk to Luke’s house. And the idea slowly grew in his head since then.

But what kind of guy gets his boyfriend of five years, a plastic toy ring from a quarter machine instead of actually spending money on a real gold ring. That guy was Calum Hood. 

The tanned boy sighed, glancing down at the quarter that now rested on his open palm. The gift seemed liked a cute idea at first but the more Calum thought about it and how Luke might react to it, he was debating it over and over. 

“Hey, are you going to get something?” Calum quickly turned back to find a twelve year old pushing past him. The kid went to the candy machine, popped in a quarter and received a gumball. Before returning back to his mother, the kid gave Calum a strange look. 

The kid made it look so easy. Put the quarter in the slot, turn the knob and receive a prize. But would this prize be worth it. Squeezing the coin, Calum did just that. A little capsule with a little gold ring inside fell into the boy’s hand. Calum popped it open, holding the ring in his hand. 

He knew each ring had a little message written inside and Calum was curious on what he got. 

_Endlessly_. 

It was perfect. And a bright smile appeared on the boy’s face when he knew he fell in love with this idea again. Calum stuffed his gift in his pocket and exited the store into the evening air. He looked down at himself. And he was a mess. His shirt still had stains from work and he probably reeked of oil. Working at the local auto shop plus working with his dad on construction projects; there was hardly any time to look presentable. But he knew Luke loved him either way. Even if some of his friends didn't often approve of Calum.

Luke had always hung around kids who shared this common thing while in high school, and that was money. That didn’t change once Luke got into the local university. His roommates Michael and Ashton liked to comment on how the tanned boy looked dirty or a mess. Calum only thanked God that Luke didn’t listen to any of those people because then they wouldn’t have lasted this long.

He still had time to get home and freshen up a bit before his big surprise he had for his Luke. Today marked the two boy’s five-year anniversary. Calum and Luke had been friends since they were in diapers, but it wasn’t until their first year of high school that the two finally got together. It was that friends turned lovers thing and Calum couldn’t have been more happier. All four years of high school and the summer after senior year were the best years Calum had ever had.

Luke was his best friend and he wanted to be with him forever. 

The walk back his apartment was no more than ten minutes. Calum pulled out his phone to make the walk go by faster. He had one unread message from Luke. 

**From: Babe <3**

[5:29 P.M.] U off work yet?

**To: Babe <3**

[6:20 P.M.] Just got out. U ready for 2nite?

**From: Babe <3**

[6:22 P.M.] Another late night? Yep. R u going to tell what this surprise is?

**To: Babe <3**

[6:24 P.M.] Yeah :/ It wouldn’t be a surprise if I did. ;) Just be ready when I pick u up

**From: Babe <3**

[6:25 P.M.] K See you soon :*

Calum smiled at the last message as he opened the front door to his apartment. It was just like Calum had left it this morning; a complete mess. There were dirty dishes all over the kitchen counter and there was a pizza box still in the living room. But he didn’t have time for cleaning right now. He had to get himself ready.

After a quick shower and a fresh new outfit of a new button up and clean, crisp jeans, Calum was ready. He grabbed the backpack he packed earlier in the day, filled with everything they’d need for a romantic picnic. 

Calum locked the door behind him then got into his car and drove off to the university. Calum took this route on his days off and weekends when Luke was out of class. 

As per usual, Calum parked right out of Luke’s dorm room and sent a text, telling the blonde he was outside. It wasn’t too soon that a tall, gorgeous blonde sprang out of the main door. Luke got inside the car and immediately leaned over the center console to give his boyfriend a kiss. 

“You look good, Cal.” Luke said as he buckled himself in. “So, you going to tell me where are going?” 

“Ha, flattery won’t work this time.” Luke snapped his fingers in disappointment. “You’re just going to have to wait and see.” Calum drove off, feeling the plastic ring grow hot in his pocket.

The drive to this little park Calum had picked out about was just at the edge of town, just at the base of this hill. It was quiet and usually had ever few visitors. Which was perfect for tonight. 

“Alright we are here.” Calum turned off the car, parking it on opposite side of the street. 

“The park? Romantic.” Luke smiled, taking Calum’s hand and walked across the street. The sun was just setting and the sky was painted purple and pink. And the air was cool. Calum couldn’t have asked for a more perfect night.

“Oh look.” Luke pointed up to a little house at the top of the hill. “It’s still up for sale. I can’t believe no one has bought it yet.” 

“Well, let’s just hope it’s stays that way for a little bit longer.” Calum squeezed Luke’s hand. The blonde had always had his eyes on that little house. Always commenting on how it just looked like from the movies and would probably have the best view of the town. And that’s why Calum had been working two jobs, saving up to get that house for Luke. 

Calum got in front of Luke, halting them any further. “Close your eyes.” Luke tilted his head but did was he was told, shutting his eyes tight. Calum guided Luke to the a spot under a tree. Quickly he slide off his backpack and set up the picnic. Once everything was good, Calum took hold of Luke’s wrists, pulling him toward the blanket. 

“Okay, open your eyes.” Luke did and his jaw almost fell to the floor. 

“Calum. It’s wonderful.”

“Happy anniversary, babe.” Luke’s face lite up. He pressed his lips against Calum’s, soft and passionately. “I’m glad you like it.” Calum gave Luke one more kiss before the two took their seats on the ground. The stars were now out and sparkling bright in the sky. The moon, besides a couple of candles, was their only light. And it just made the date just romantic. 

Calum didn’t prepare anything fancy, just some sandwiches and potato salad and some champagne. He’d spent most of his money on the bottle so, everything else was just last minute. And Calum tried to explain but Luke reassured him, he loved his sandwiches.

“Uh, just one more thing.” Calum cleared his throat. His hearts started to race as he reached into his pocket. Luke gave him a odd look, arching an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Luke,” Calum started. “You’re my best friend. I’ve known you since we were ten years old. I still don’t regret stealing your ninja turtle action figure that day. Cause if I didn’t then I don’t think I’d be standing here with you today.”

“Then I finally had you during freshmen year. You know it took all the power in me, not to go screaming in the halls that I was dating Luke Hemmings.” Calum heard Luke let out a small chuckle, still having a puzzled look on his face. “And now look at us. Already five years strong, and don’t to stop there. I want another five years or twenty more. And I only way I know who to promise those years is with this.” 

Calum pulled out the ring and presented it to Luke. The blonde’s eyes grew wide as he stared down at ring. He didn’t say anything yet and with every passing second, Calum started to panic. Calum bit down on his lower lip, as he waited for Luke to say something, anything. 

Finally Luke reached out slowly to take the ring from Calum. He analyzed it, rotating it under the little light they had. Luke opened his mouth, about to say something but at the last minute decided not to.

“Luke?” Calum was on the verge of tears. He had just poured his heart out and he just wanted Luke to maybe do the same. “Hey, I know it’s not some $500 dollar ring but I- I thought this was more unique. I know I’m not some rich, hunk you probably deserve but I love you.” 

“Calum, I … I don’t-“ Luke didn’t finish his sentence before dropping the ring back into Calum’s hand and running off. Calum sat alone, tears streaming down his cheeks, in the cold night air, watching Luke disappear across the park.


	2. I'm just me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to go a head and say that I can't write smut for shit. This was my first try and if it sucks, I know. Also sorry for the cliffhanger, I needed to edit this chapter a bit and I couldn't get myself to write smut in a public place, so I have to wait until I got home.

Calum return home, broken hearted. There were no words to describe what had just happened. He had just watched the love of his life reject him after spilling out his heart. Calum had actually spent a couple of days on that speech. But it didn’t make a difference now. Five years just went down the drain.

The tanned boy slugged himself over to the couch. He felt numb as if the world around was just going to crumple around him. He’d like that actually. It would have been better then feeling like this. Worthless. Dead. Like the meaning of love and life was a lie.

He laid on the couch, tears flowing down. His fingers reached for the stupid ring from his pocket. Calum looked at it, with anger. It was this ring. Why did he think it was a good idea to get it? Luke was one in a million and deserved more than this quarter piece of shit. Calum sat up. The ring clenched in his fist. Forcefully, the tanned boy tossed the ring across the room, hitting the front door. 

All the crying the boy had done in the past hour had really taken a toll of him. And all Calum wanted to do was just curl up in bed and just stay in there forever. He swung his legs off the couch and was about to head to his bedroom when he heard his front door open then close. Calum shot right up once he saw Luke picking up the ring from the floor. His eyes were red and puffy as Calum’s. 

“Luke…?” Calum choked out. He honestly didn’t believe was actually in front of him. Was he here to make it official? To break his heart even more then it already was? 

Luke still had his eyes on the plastic ring on his palm. Slowly he met Calum’s gaze, starting to tear up himself. “Calum. I’m so sorry.” He began. He chest heaved up, “What-what I did was so fucking stupid. I didn’t know what to do. But I should have not just left you there. I’m an idiot. Everything you said was so heartwarming and then you pulled out this ring,” Luke turned his head composing himself. “I was just- You’re my own personal angel, Cal. You have always have been there for me. You’re my everything, and I don’t need money to make me happy. You make me happy.” 

Luke looked over the ring, this time smiling. His eyes focused on the message written inside.

“Endlessly.” He almost whispered. Calum had enclosed the space they had, holding Luke by his waist. 

“That’s how long I will love you.” Luke slipped on the ring. He pressed his lips against Calum’s, grabbing a hand full of his shirt. The two continue to move their lips together as the kiss become more heated and passionate. Calum traced his tongue along Luke’s lower lips, making the latter boy moan. 

“Cal, I’m truly sorry. I want to make it up to you.” Luke speaks once Calum leaves his lips and goes to his jaw, planting sweet kisses from his ear down to his neck. Luke tilted his head to the side, giving Calum more access at his sensitive spot at his collarbones. “Please.” Calum could hear the eagerness in Luke’s voice. 

“Bedroom.” That’s all Calum had to say before two ran out of the living into Calum’s room. There was no time wasted getting undressed. As soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, both boys started to strip each other. Luke ripped his shirt open, exposing his tone chest. Soon both of them were in nothing but their boxers. The floor covered in their scattered clothing. 

Calum had his back toward his bed when the two ended up at the foot of it. Sharing another hot kiss, Calum held Luke closer than ever, not wanting any space between them. Their mouths moves against each other, slightly opening to allow each other access. Luke was gaining more dominance, rocking his hips against Calum, making the shorter boy moan. Luke’s hand slide down Calum’s sides, to reach his growing bulge between his legs. 

“I’m going to make it up to you, I promise.” Luke smirked within the kiss. He started to palm his boyfriend, making Calum moan throwing his head back. Luke began leaning over Calum, pushing him down on to the bed. His kisses moved from his neck, trailing down his chest then stopping at the waistband of his boxers. 

With a little help of Calum lifting his hips, Luke pulled down his boxer, releasing Calum’s flushing pink cock that smacked against his stomach. Luke’s hands ghosted over Calum’s lower stomach as his marked kissed on his thighs, biting every so often. Calum was in complete bliss, feeling his boyfriend all over him. He had thought today was one of the worst day of his life, but that was slowly changing. 

Luke wrapped his hand around Calum’s cock, beginning to slowly stroke it. The sudden feel of Luke’s fingers around him caused him to moan even louder. Luke’s fist moved up and down Calum’s shaft, making Calum’s grow harder in his hand. Teasingly kissing the top of Calum’s head, Luke began to lick up the pool of pre-cum that had form there. 

“Lukey.” Calum moaned, grabbed the blonde’s hair, guiding his mouth to his cock. Luke knew what Calum wanted and was more then obliged. Luke place his lips around Calum, bobbing up and down, moaning every so often, knowing it sent vibrations through out Calum’s body. “Fuck, Luke.” Calum bucked his hips up, gagging Luke. But Luke didn’t mind it too much. 

He had broken Calum’s heart, so he could take Calum mouth fucking him. With a handful of blonde hair, Calum assisted Luke, moving his head up and down until Luke’s lips reached his hand at the base of Calum. 

“I want you to fuck me, Cal. Real hard.” Calum’s head lift up and nodded. With a swift move, Calum now hovered over Luke. They shared a kiss before Calum went between Luke’s legs. He grabbed for the bottle of lube he had under his bed and covers his first finger. Luke inhales sharply, feeling Calum’s long digit inside him. 

It had been a while since they fucked like this. So the pain was clearly seen on Luke’s face as Calum inched more and more deeper. But Calum made sure he was careful. Once fully inside, he started to pull in and out causing the other boy to squirm. Calum continued with another finger until he had three fingers. His twisted and turned inside Luke. Luke moaned Calum’s name over and over again, pushing himself along Calum’s fingers. 

“I-Im ready.” Calum stood up, pulling Luke down toward the edge of the bed. He reached for a condom but is stopped by Luke grabbing and tossing it away. “No, I want to feel you, feel you inside me. Just you.” He panted out, beads of sweats hung on his fore head. 

Calum a lines the tip of his cock at Luke’s entrance. His hands grip tight on Luke’s hips before slowly pushing himself inside. Luke arches his back, feeling himself get filled up. “So tight, baby.” Calum feels Luke clench around his thickness. He leans down, pressing his chest against Luke’s. The latter boy’s face in scrunched up with both pain and pleasure. To help, Calum distracts the pain away, grabbing Luke’s member, thumbing over his slit. Swift and slow strokes, Calum

Pushing ever so carefully, Calum finally get himself all the way in. He remains motionless, allowing Luke to use to the feeling. Luke adjusts quickly with the pain as the pleasure of Calum stroking him does it’s job. Calum pulls out, then pushes back quickly, creating moans underneath him. He continues this rhymed, rocking in and out of Luke. 

Luke rakes his fingers down the tanned boy’s back, leaving red marks trailing down. “Calum, I-I’m going to,” Luke whined, his arms tightly around Calum’s neck as he released all over Calum’s hand and both their stomachs. Calum has also reaching his high, Calum’s eyes shut tight, soon filling Luke. His body almost gave in, as his arms started to shake. Falling down on the bed, Calum pulled Luke toward his chest. Both of them breathing heavy, as he rested from their high. 

Luke snuggled up against Calum, not even caring about the dry mess they both shared on this stomachs. Luke rested the hand with the ring on Calum’s chest. His brown eyes shined with joy and pride just seeing the golden band on Luke’s finger.


End file.
